(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for paging in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wideband wireless communication system, when traffic to transmit/receive does not exist for a predetermined time period, a terminal operates in an idle mode, thereby minimizing power consumption. That is, when traffic to transmit/receive does not exist for a predetermined time period, a terminal performs a service deregistration operation with a serving base station that presently performs communication and enters an idle mode.
In an idle mode, paging is performed in a unit of a paging group. The terminal may belong to at least one paging group.
When a packet to transmit to the terminal in an idle mode occurs, the base station transmits a paging information message in which paging group identifier information is included to the terminal within a paging group, and then transmits a paging advertisement message at a predesignated frame on a paging group basis.
The terminal receives a paging group identifier, a paging cycle, and paging offset information from a serving base station in a service deregistration operation and performs paging.
At a start point of one paging cycle, a paging listening interval starts after paging offset, and at the paging listening interval, the terminal receives a paging information message in which paging group identifier information is included. The terminal determines whether a paging group identifier that receives allocation from the base station corresponds with paging group identifier information that is included in a paging information message, and if a paging group identifier that receives allocation from the base station corresponds with paging group identifier information that is included in a paging information message, the terminal calculates a position of a frame to transmit a paging advertisement message in which the terminal should receive and receives the paging advertisement message that is transmitted at the frame.
The terminal receives the paging advertisement message and determines whether paging to transmit thereto exists, and if paging to transmit thereto exists, the terminal enters a normal mode and performs communication with the base station.
In this way, only when the terminal receives a page information message and then receives a paging advertisement message can the terminal know whether paging of the terminal exists and thus power consumption of the terminal increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.